heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Marvel Comics characters: X
---- X X''' is a mutant in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Essad Ribic, first appeared in The Brotherhood #1. Within the context of the stories, X is a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. ---- X-23 * X-23 ---- X-51 ---- Xandarian Worldmind ---- Xavin ---- Charles Xavier * Charles Xavier (Earth-616) ---- X-Club ---- X-Cutioner * X-Cutioner ---- Xemnu * Xemnu ---- Xemu '''Xemu is the ruler of a dimension in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Stan Lee, Larry Lieber and Jack Kirby, first appeared in Strange Tales #103 (December 1962). His name was spelled "Zemu" in this initial appearance, but was changed to Xemu when he reappeared in Fantastic Four #158 (May 1975). Within the context of the stories, Xemu is a would-be conqueror who has sometime ruled a world in the so-called "Fifth Dimension". When a house-building firm tries to establish a lot in the region of a portal to Xemu's dimension, one of Xemu's agents causes the houses to sink into the ground. The Human Torch investigates, but has his powers sapped by an energy ray and is taken to the Fifth Dimension and imprisoned. Rebels led by the scientist Phineas freed the Torch, who helps them depose Xemu and allow Phineas to take his place. Eventually, Xemu escapes and overthrows Phineas, determined to once again try to take over the Earth. He invades Attilan and captures the Inhumans' Royal Family. Xemu wishes for Black Bolt to power his Thunder Horn's devastating sonic powers and cause Earth's governments to surrender to him. He forces Quicksilver to retrieve his wife Crystal, who was serving as a member of the Fantastic Four at the time. The Fantastic Four overpower Xemu's troops, and the Human Torch follows Xemu to the Fifth Dimension and recaptures him, allowing Phineas to resume his rule. ---- Xenith * List of Imperial Guard members#Vulcan's Guard ---- Xenophage Xenophage is a sentient alien monster and an enemy of Venom in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Larry Hama and Duncan Roleau, first appeared in Venom the Hunted #1 (May 1996). Within the context of the stories, the Xenophage as a species have metamorphic abilities: like the symbiotes, they can change their shape, size, and texture. The Xenophages feed on the alien symbiotes. The first Xenophage to appear eats several unnamed symbiotes and their hosts, and the authorities attribute this spree of killings to Venom. The Xenophage severely injured Scream and attempts to eat a group of skateboarders, before being slain by Venom. ---- Xi'an * Xi'an ---- X-Mansion *''X-Mansion (Wikipedia) ---- X-Men *''X-Men ---- Xorn * Xorn ---- Xorr the God-Jewel Xorr the God-Jewel is a sentient planet in the Marvel Universe. The character, created by Stan Lee, Larry Lieber and Jack Kirby, first appeared in Thor #214 (August 1973). Within the context of the stories, six million years ago, a humanoid race covers its planet with a nuclear force shield for protection when its sun goes nova. The planet wanders through space after the nova occurred, and slowly contracts to a fraction of its former size. The energy of the shield causes the planet to turn into a crystalline body. By then the planet had absorbed the life forces of its humanoid inhabitants and had become sentient. It called itself Xorr the God-Jewel, accumulated more energy by destroying worlds, and planned to conquer the universe. Eventually, the force of a nova reduced Xorr to drifting debris, much of which was collected by the Gramosians led by Mercurio.Thor #216 Xorr claimed that its humanoid inhabitants were responsible for creating all humanoid races, including Earth humans, the Skrulls, and the Kree. However, Xorr's humanoids have no known connection with the Celestials, who did influence human and Skrull evolution, and there is no evidence to support these claims of Xorr's. ---- Xraven *Xraven ---- X-Ray X-Ray (Jimmy Darnell) is a member of the U-Foes in the Marvel Universe. Created by Bill Mantlo and Sal Buscema, the character first appeared in Incredible Hulk #254 in December 1980. Within the context of the stories, X-Ray and the U-Foes gain superpowers by duplicating the origin of the Fantastic Four, and appear as enemies of the Hulk. ---- X-Statix ---- References Marvel Comics characters: X, List of Category:Lists